Wind turbines are provided with a rotor shaft which is part of an electrical generator producing electricity during movement of the rotor relative to a stator of the generator. The stator comprises a number of coils, the rotor comprises a number of permanent magnets so that an electric voltage is induced when the rotor is turned.
In recent years a trend towards wind turbines with increased power can be observed which requires an efficient cooling system for the generator. In conventional wind turbines airducts are used which are connected to the cooling source in order to supply an air flow to the stator, windings of the stator and the magnets of the rotor. Due to the increasing size of the wind turbines the number and size of the permanent magnets is raising as well, which leads to higher costs for the generator.